The Gift of Family and Friends
by Abigail Sykes
Summary: SET IN THE FUTURE! Annie & Auggie are married. Joan and Annie each have good news for the other! They are both pregnant! How will their lives intertwine when they are both expected mothers? How will they help each other through their pregnancies and their experiences through motherhood?


**Author's Note: **Here's chapter one of my new story. I hope that you like it! Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Covert Affairs

"So then Arthur grabbed the bag and walked out of the store. He was so embarrassed." Joan said.

Auggie, Annie, and Joan laughed. Arthur blushed, "It wasn't funny!"

They all laughed again. Arthur and Auggie went into the basement, and Joan and Annie went into Joan's kitchen.

"Red or white?" Joan asked.

"Umm," Annie paused, "Neither." She finished. "I'll just have some water please."

Joan looked at her shocked. They have dinner at one of their homes at least once a month and the boys always drink scotch at the bar in the basement while Joan and Annie drink wine in the kitchen.

Joan got two glasses of water and sat down next to Annie at the island. They continued to small-talk for awhile until Annie said, "Joan, I've got something to tell you."

Joan looked worried, "Okay, what's up?"

Annie looked at Joan nervously, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god! That's great news. Congratulations." Joan said, standing up, giving Annie a hug.

She sat back down and looked at Annie, "I was going to tell you and Auggie both at dinner tonight, but I've got some news for you."

"What?" Annie asked curiously.

"I'm pregnant too!" Joan exclaimed. They did the whole congratulations and hugging thing again before sitting down.

"How far along are you?" Joan asked Annie.

"I'm eight weeks. What about you?"

"Sixteen weeks." Joan responded.

At that time, the timer went off. "I'll go grab the boys." Annie said.

"Okay, I'm getting everything out of the oven.

Annie walked to the top of the steps. "ARTHUR! AUGGIE! DINNER'S READY!"

"OKAY, WE'RE COMING UP!" Arthur yelled up.

Annie went back and helped Joan get everything to the table. The boys came up and Arthur took the remaining bowl over to the table. Annie went over to Auggie and Auggie put his arm around her. She lead him to the table, even though he had eaten here enough that he probably knew where the table was.

Auggie pulled the chair out for Annie and once she was settled, he took the seat next to her. Joan took the seat opposite from Annie and Arthur, opposite from Auggie.

"So, Auggie told me the exciting news. Congratulations!" Arthur said to Annie.

Arthur looked at Joan with a questioning look. She nodded her head yes, to tell Arthur that she told Annie that she was pregnant.

"So, do you want to announce it to everybody tomorrow?" Annie asked Joan.

"Sure, that sounds great." Joan said. She turned to Arthur, "Will you come down?"

"Of course." He said smiling. They continued the night telling jokes and stories, laughing until the end.

"Goodbye guys." Joan said as they walked out of the door. She hugged Annie, then Auggie.

"Thank you both for dinner." Annie said.

"Thank you Joan, I know that Arthur didn't do anything." Auggie said. They all laughed.

"Okay, drive safe you guys." Joan called out after them.

"I will." Annie replied as they walked out.

Joan shut the front door and turned around. Arthur was standing directly behind her. She smiled, walking into his chest, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back until she squirmed out of the hug. She planted a peck on his lips before backing up with a smirk on her face. He smirked back as he trapped her in the corner of the room. He kissed her passionately for a few minutes before he felt the exhaustion coming from her.

He broke the kiss and said, "Sweetie, why don't you go get ready for bed and I will clean up the kitchen."

She smiled, "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Go, get in bed and I'll meet you up there." Arthur replied.

"You're the best." Joan said before giving him another peck and walking towards the stairs.

When Arthur was finished doing the dishes, he walked upstairs to find Joan in bed with the covers up to her shin and the TV on. She was watching the news. He just stood by the door, admiring what an amazing woman that he married. She finally looked over at him, so he walked inside and over to her side of the bed.

He said on the edge and kissed her hair. She patted the bed next to her, as to tell him to join her.

"Let me get undressed." He said. She nodded, watching him take off his shirt, his chest and ab muscles so defined. She smiled as he got in bed and crawled over to her. He laid down and got into place. She squirmed next to him, putting her head on his chest. He put his arm around her and rubbed her back, before scooting her even closer to him. He put his leg around hers and held her side. When the news was over, they turned the TV off and went to sleep.

Joan woke up in the same position that she fell asleep in. Joan rolled over to her side of the bed and looked at the clock. 5 minutes before her alarm was set to go off. She decided to get into the shower and use the extra 5 minutes to make herself breakfast.

When she got out of the shower, she quickly blew her hair dry and then straightened it with a flat iron. She sprayed some hair product in her hair to get rid of the burning hair smell. When she walked out of the bathroom, she was in only a towel. Arthur was sitting at the edge of the bed, putting on his socks.

He stared her down as she walked over to the closet to pick out a dress. Once she had the one that she wanted picked out, she laid it down on the bed next to Arthur. She put on a bra and underwear before walking back over to the bed. Arthur pulled her onto his lap before letting her fall onto the bed. He kissed all over her stomach. She twisted around laughing, "Arthur, that tickles. Stop it!" she continued to laugh. He stopped and started to kiss her neck. "Arthur, we need to leave soon. I need to get ready."

"Okay… Have it your way." Arthur said, helping Joan up off the bed.

They both finished getting ready, before getting into the car and driving to Langley.

Joan was sitting at her desk answering some emails when she saw Auggie and Annie walk in. They walked in like they always do. Auggie had his arm around her waist as she guided him.

Joan quickly called Arthur to tell him to come down. Auggie and Annie walked into her office.

"Where's Arthur?" Annie asked.

"He had some work to do. I just called him and told him to come down, he's on his way." Joan explained.

"Oh, okay. Are you ready for the big announcements?" Annie asked. Auggie tightened his grip on Annie's waist. Annie smiled and grabbed Auggie's hand. Auggie kissed the top of Annie's head.

Joan smiled, "Yea, I am just nervous about what people would think." Annie looked at her funny, so Joan continued, "I mean, I know that I am cold, emotionless, and even mean sometimes to others, but that is only because of my job. Do you think that I will be like that to my child?"

Arthur walked in and heard the last question. He grabbed Joan's waist, swinging her around. He pulled her into is chest. "You will be an amazing mother. I don't care what anybody else says. I know that you will be. You are the most loving, amazing, and hardworking woman, and as a plus, you are the most beautiful woman." Joan smiled at Arthur.

"I hate to break up your little love fest, but I beg to differ. Sorry Joan, but Annie is the most beautiful woman in the world." Auggie offered up.

They all laughed, "Right, and you know that because…" Arthur joked.

"Hey, I just couldn't stand here and let you take a dig on my wife." Auggie said. They all laughed.

"Okay?" Arthur said, looking back at Joan.

Joan laid against Arthur's chest. She finally nodded her head.

"Okay, are you both ready?" he asked Annie and Auggie.

They both nodded. Arthur opened the door to Joan's office. Annie and Auggie walked out. Arthur planted a quick kiss on Joan's lips before grabbing her waist, leading her through the door. "Remember, you are Joan Campbell, you don't need anybody else's approval. You never have, and you never will. I believe in you, and yes, it will be hard, but you are strong, and we will do this together." Arthur whispered into Joan's ear.

Joan smiled and kissed Arthur's cheek as they walked out.

They got to where the steps are to go down to where the desks at the DPD were. They stood by the railing.

Arthur started, "Can I get everybody's attention please?" Everyone started to put down their work and look at Arthur.

"We have two very special announcements to make." Auggie continued.

Joan and Annie looked at each other and smiled. They then said together, "The two of us are pregnant!"

The whole office was in shock. They then smiled. Some said congratulations, some whispered to each other.

Joan was watching people stared and whisper to others. She could feel her body tense up. Nobody would have known though. From being a good spy, she learned how to make her body not show fear or nervousness, even if she was freaking out on the inside.

Apparently though, Arthur could tell because he tightened his grip on her, pulling her into his chest. She put her hand on top of his, which was on her thigh.

"So I know that all of you will help out these ladies and take some of the workload off of them." Auggie said.

They stood there for another moment before walking back to Joan's office. Once they were inside, Auggie shut the door.

"Joan, I assume that you know this, but I don't want Annie on any ops, strictly desk work. Got it?" Auggie said to Joan.

Joan nodded, "Of course."

"Yea, but just until the baby is born," Annie chimed in.

"We'll talk about that later." Auggie said.

"No, we'll talk about it right now!" Annie snapped.

"Okay, you're going to have to change your life when you become a mother. I don't work in the field, so I will just be reducing my hours." Auggie explained.

"You both are going to have to change your lives significantly. I will try to reduce my hours, but I don't know if I will be able to reduce them drastically. Joan, you are going to need to be there for our child," he said looking at Joan. He turned to Annie, "You are going to have to remain safe so that your child remains safe. You will need to be present in your child's life, so you cannot travel the world for covert ops. This is part of being a mother."

"I could not agree more. I just want to keep you and our baby safe." Auggie explained.

"Okay, we'll talk about this later." Annie said. Auggie kissed her head.

"Okay, let's all get back to work." Arthur said.

"Are we still meeting for lunch?" Joan asked Arthur.

He turned around so he was facing her, and pulled her towards him. He held herby the waist as he kissed her perfect straight blonde hair. "Of course, I'll bring up food around 12:30. I'm in a meeting until 12, and then I'll grab takeout."

"Sounds good." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you later." He said as he walked out of her office, shutting the door.

**AN: **I know that Joan may seem a little OOC with her insecurities, etc., however I believe two things. First of all, she's pregnant, so she will be hormonal, and second of all, we have seen insecurities, small, but they were there. For example, Arthur cheating on her, between how she reacted when Arthur had a meeting with his ex-wife, and when he went in the field to work with somebody that he was once in love with, etc. So, I guess my point is, that the OOC will be explained. Also, I know that we saw more of Joan and Arthur in this chapter that Annie and Auggie, but trust me, we will see plenty of them. Please review and tell me what you liked, what you want to see, and constructive criticism.


End file.
